Shoes are typically provided with a traction consistent to improve grip for a desired surface. For example, cleats are incorporated on outdoor athletic shoes such as soccer, football and track for example. Similarly, golf shoes are provided with spikes or soft spikes for improving a golfers grip with the ground while swinging. A similar strategy is used for construction shoes. A large traction surface is usually provided having deep grooves for negotiating variable terrain.
While these shoes provide improved traction on a given surface, they tend to encourage ground material to become lodged or stuck in the traction detail of the shoe. In this way, grass, mud, dirt, gravel and other debris can build up on the traction over time which can degrade the performance of the shoe and become a nuisance. As a result, it is difficult to keep a vehicle interior clean when using dirty shoes. In particular, in order to prevent the debris from being tracked into a vehicle it is necessary to adequately remove the debris from the shoes or remove the shoes altogether prior to entering the vehicle. Such a requirement can be awkward and inconvenient.